nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Quen Of Twattir
Quen Of Twattir is the fifteenth episode of The Nekci Menij Show, and the fifth of the second season. It focusses on the popstar's presences on social networking sites, specifically Twattir (Twitter) and Anstagrim (Instagram). This episode premiered on March 13th 2013 on the hugely popular technology and social networking news blog Mashable, who had previously interviewed creator David Alexander. It was exclusive to Mashable for a short period before being made public on The Nekci Menij Show's YouTube channel, GingerTheHorse. However, some of its subscribers were able to watch it before the official premiere after recieving an alert when it was uploaded prematurely. This edition introduces the character Azel Bank. It also includes the sixth appearance from Krely Roolin, but it is her most fleeting yet, as she's only very briefly visible in one scene. Plot As Nekci sends out a tweet on Twattir announcing that she'll be writing another tweet in an hour, Medoner arrives. Nekci quickly sends out another quick negative tweet about Medoner as she asks for help on how to use the social networking service, having just set up an account. When she notices that Nekci has sent a tweet referencing her, Nekci quickly snatches her mobile and throws it away, and Medoner declares their professional relationship over. Medoner goes to seek help from Rhenna, who supplies her with a shiny new HCT. She suggests posting a stream of snaps on Anstagrim, and leads Medoner to Xtine's house to party, so she has something to take photos of. Half an hour later, Medoner has gained three online followers, but has also been banned from Anstagrim. Still hungry for followers, Medoner asks Brinty for further advice. Brinty says she doesn't have Twitter, but when Medoner points out she had just sent her X Factor promo, Brinty walks off confused. Rhenna suggests she goes on a follow spree of her own, and it works, with Medoner quickly notching up 50million followers. Meanwhile, having injured her hip on tour, Gags is resting in Merier Care's hospital. She has a nightmare in which Medoner discovers the internet and uses it to steal all her homosexual fans from her. Gags soon discovers her nightmare has come true when Medoner calls her bedside to boast that she now has more followers. Bayonse drops in to the hospital and Gags relays the news to her visitor. Bayonse contacts controversial rapper Azel Bank, who agrees to help Gags. She puts out a tweet urging people to unfollow Medoner because she 'hates gays'. When Medoner replies, accusing Zel of having a 'pound shop weave', Gags accuses her of 'bullying' Azel and they get the hashtag '#getmedonerbaned' trending. The other flopstars quickly join the bandwagon and Medoner ends up getting suspended from Twattir. Back at square one, she goes off to get drunk with Rhenna. Goofs Azel is briefly shown as having three hands when she launches her Twitter campaign against Medoner. Quotes *"My dorter Louds got me a mobiel telegraf"'' - Medoner explains how she discovered Twattir'' *"Don't b disen me becus u isent me"'' - Medoner boasts about her new found Twattir popularity to Gags'' Real life references (some links may not be SFW!) *Lourdes Ciccone *"Give Me All Your Luvin'" *Rihanna's whoring for HTC One X *Rihanna's obsession with Instagram *"Stay" (VEVO) *Instagram did not find Madge's mature (heh) content amusing. *"Pon de Replay" *Cher's lack of Twitter aptitude **is it possible to *The X Factor *"Revolver" (Youtube) *DRIVE, BITCH! from "Gang Bang" (Youtube) *"Homosensual" is how Bryan Safi always introduces himself on his and Erin Gibson's [http://www.throwingshade.com/ Throwing Shade podcast.] *the labral tear that ended the Born This Way Ball *Reductive (look it up) (Youtube) *Beyonce's Mrs. Carter Tour UK Promo (Youtube) *Beysus has indeed tweeted only four times *Azealia Banks **"212" **Azel's look is largely based on the video (Youtube) for 1991. **Her unfortunate propensity for using a certain word while identifying as queer herself *Lady Gaga's anti-bullying campaign, and subsequent backlash *"B-Day Song" (Youtube) *Ke$ha claimed on Twitter to have been "forced" to sing "Die Young" after its popularity plummeted in the wake of the Newtown mass shootings in the US, then backtracked that claim the next day. External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 15 - Quen Of Twattir on YouTube *Mashable premiere article: "Nekci Menij Show Spoofs Pop Stars' Twitter Habits" Category:Episodes